


Late Night Guest

by saffronssick



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Talon Sucking, and a lil bit of a ring kink dont look at me, or i guess, since he doesn't have FINGERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronssick/pseuds/saffronssick
Summary: Nikolai interrupts your studying for some late night drinking. And you have to deal with him! Great!





	Late Night Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil self indulgent short I wrote last night dont mind me--

I just reached my last paragraph to read over for the night when there was a knock at my door. With a glance at the digital clock on my nightstand I confirmed the time. _Late._ Too late for visitors, at least. Frances was bunking at a friend’s dorm tonight, so I had the place all to myself.  
So whoever was disturbing my alone time was better be prepared to get an earful.

However upon opening the door, my half-rehearsed rant was snubbed as someone pushed their way inside in a flurry of colorful feathers. They tossed a "Hey, loser." Over their shoulder as they made themself at home on my bed.

"Sure, you can come in. I'm not busy." I rolled my eyes, shutting the door back and turning to my unexpected guest.

"Oh, I know you're not." Nikolai replied, popping open a bottle of what I could only assume was more of his fancy alcohol and pouring it into one of the glasses he'd brought.

"I was just thinking, 'wow, I really wish someone would come by uninvited and take up space in my room'."

There were a few moments of silence as Nikolai looked at me, unimpressed, before he responded.

"Are you done?"

"Are you?" I shot back.

Nikolai sighed. "Well if you're going to _whine_ about it..." There was really no dealing with him, huh? I caved, and went to perch next to him on my bed. Not that there was another option. He seemed pleased with that.

"Drink with me?" As he asked, he extended a taloned hand - can they even be called that? - with a freshly filled glass in it. 

These kinds of visits weren't completely unwelcome, but almost always came out of nowhere. I'd stopped asking why and just assumed he wanted some company, instead of drinking alone. Maybe I was even a little flattered that he'd chosen me a few times.

I accepted the glass and tossed it back, emptying it in one go. Which probably wasn’t the best idea, there was more in that glass that I anticipated. I still managed to hand it back empty, receiving a look of amusement from Nikolai. 

"Night going that well, huh?"

I shrugged in response. "The reading tonight is boring, but necessary."

"Is that so?" He handed me the glass, full again and I sprang into a summary about the pages I’d sanctioned myself to read for the night. He listened without interruption until the end and took a deep breath when I'd finished.

"Wow, that was boring." He had finished two rounds of his own while I spoke, but that wasn't abnormal. He tended to hold his drinks pretty well. What did he expect? He was the one who interrupted my night to begin with.

“Well, I _told_ you-!”

"You’re going to have to make up for the precious time of mine you just wasted with that drivel." He examined his glass with disdain.

I giggled, but his expression didn't budge. “Oh, c’mon, don’t be such a sourpuss.”

“Try being less boring.”

I don't know if it was the drink that had started to get to me that made me so bold, or the look on his face that made me take his words to heart. Either way, I downed what was left of my drink and set the glass down, picking his clawed hand up in its absence. 

He raised an eyebrow as I kissed his talons, pressing my lips to each of the rings that donned them. I went over each talon twice, enjoying the feeling of the metal pressed to my lips.

"As cute as that is, dear, I'm still rather- Oh." Before Nikolai was able to finish, I'd slipped one of his talons into my mouth. Which was..easier to follow through with, in theory. The texture was strange, obviously unlike human fingers, but it wasn't the bothersome part. His claws were _sharp_ but you may have miscalculated just how sharp when they were near something as tender as my tongue. I wasn't about to back out now, though

Even if it was unexpected, Nikolai seemed amused, at the very least. Maybe even impressed? Things were still pretty fuzzy, but he didn’t seem to dislike what was happening. Maybe he was wondering how far I was willing to go to keep his attention?

My eyes must have slipped shut at some point, getting lost in the feel of the cool metal on my tongue as I traced them. I got a little ahead of myself, deciding I could take in another one of his clawed digits. Following the curve of his talons, I could feel the warmth on my face now, even though it was certainly there before. My focus was interrupted when I heard Nikolai break the silence, causing my eyes to flutter open at the sound.

"Mm. You look so much cuter when your mouth is occupied." The slight curve of his mouth as he spoke made my heart skip a beat. “But if you swallow one of my rings I can _not_ be blamed for my actions."

Figures.


End file.
